Monophobia
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: REPOSTED! After becoming lost in the Time Compression and nearly dying in the Void, Squall finds out that he's become afraid of being alone. When he goes to Rinoa for comfort, he gets a little more than he bargained for.


**A/N: PLEASE NOTE THE "M" RATING!**

**I had posted this previously, but had to remove it due to the fact that my mom started reading my works, and I didn't want her to find out that I had written a naughty fic when I was only sixteen! I think she's done now, but I'm thinking of creating a new account for my more steamy fics. Anyway, here it is again, for those of you who had read it before, and enjoy, for those reading it now for the first time.**

* * *

After their kiss on the terrace, Squall and Rinoa decided not to return to the festivities going on inside Balamb Garden, choosing instead to retire to their respective dorms rooms and turn in. It had been a long day for all of their friends, but it had been an especially long day for the mercenary and his sorceress. Squall had nearly died in the Void at the end of the Time Compression, and it had been up to Rinoa to travel back through the Compression to find him and bring him back to the present.

But for some reason, Squall had trouble sleeping. The emptiness of his room, instead of being a welcome cloak in which he could wrap himself up and hide from the world, suddenly seemed as suffocating as the stagnant air of the Void. He began tossing around on his bed, no doubt waking Rinoa in the next room, trying to think of his friends (it still felt weird to use that word after being alone for so long), but to no avail. He got up and tried to practice with his gunblade, but even then, the loneliness of his room invaded his mind, so that he eventually collapsed, and his gunblade clattered on the floor. This was not working, he decided, so he went to go find Rinoa.

The girl in the dorm room next to his was, thankfully, stillawake, and she was sitting on her bed, talking to Angelo. When she saw Squall, she stood up, immediately concerned by the worried look on his face. "Squall, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." He told her. He looked away, but then he forced himself to admit, "I've become afraid of being alone."

An amused smirk tugged at the corners of Rinoa's lips. "You?" she teased. "Squall Leonhart, the one who prefers to wrap himself in solitude and mystery, afraid of being alone?"

Squall hesitated, but nodded. "Becoming lost in the Time Compression, nearly dying in the Void, alone, and knowing that,most likely, no one will come because they don't know how to find you; it's scary. And just now, when I was alone in my room, I could feel the chill air of the Void, and I was reminded about my near-death experience, and I got scared. I don't think I'm going to be able to be alone anymore, because even when I'm not alone, the memories of when I was trapped in the Void will still haunt me."

Rinoa's teasing smirk immediately turned into a soft, sympathetic smile. Now that she got where Squall was coming from, she knew that she could not force him to go back to the solitude of his room. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle tug. "Sleep in here." Her grip wasn't the iron one that she had had on the night she forced him to dance with her (a night he didn't regret, no matter how horrible the dancing was), but she still had a ridiculously strong grip for a girl!

Even though Squall was averse to sleeping in the same room with a girl, even if it was his girlfriend, he preferred being in the same room with a girl and getting a good night's sleep to being alone in his room and being kept awake by horrible memories of the Time Compression and the Void. But when Rinoa motioned with her head that they should both share her bed, Squall immediately got the feeling that if he did as she was suggesting, they might end up doing something that they would later regret. So he politely turned her down, saying that he would sleep on the floor.

"That might not be a good idea." Rinoa laughed.

Squall didn't get the chance to ask why, he found out why as soon as the words left Rinoa's mouth: Angelo was a very affectionate dog, and as soon as Squall lay down on the floor, he got a bath! Rinoa was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched her Knight try to protect himself from Angelo's tongue.

"Can't you call this dog off?!" Squall called to her. His voice was shaking, but it didn't sound like he was angry. No, it sounded like he was (could it be?) laughing. His laugh sounded a little rusty, since he hadn't used it since he was a child (if hehad even laughed when he was a child), but she was sure that soon, he would be used to laughing again. "Please?" he begged.

"Angelo, come here!" Rinoa called. The dog obeyed and trotted over to her mistress. Squall was finally able to get back up, and it was quite a task for him to get all the dog slobber off of himself, which served to send Rinoa into another fit of gave her an annoyed look, and she quieted down some.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to hold back her remaining giggles. "I've been a victim of her merciless tongue as well, but I never thought I would see the day where someone as tough as you would become one of her victims." Squall remained silent, and Rinoa continued. "See what I meant when I hinted that we should share the bed?"

"I admit," Squall said, "you were right. Now that I know the perils of lying down on the floor when Angelo is in the same room, I'll be sure to not make that mistake again."

Rinoa smirked and pointedly began to remove her shoes, socks, arm warmers, and duster. When she took off her duster, she made sure that she arched her back, momentarily making herbust the most prominent feature on her body. Squall immediately froze in shock, knowing what she was hinting he should have asked Zell if he could have slept on the floor in the martial artist's room. When Rinoa saw the look of shock on his face, she began to fake innocence. "What?" she asked. "You can't expect me to believe that you sleep with your shoes, jacket, pendant, and gloves on."

She was right, and she knew it, but she also knew that she was making him extremely uncomfortable. Squall slowly took his jacket, shoes, socks and gloves off, but he kept his Griever chainon. When he looked back over at Rinoa, she was loungingseductively on her bed. His sorceress motioned for him to join her on the mattress, which he did, but he made sure to politely keep his distance from her. Rinoa, however, cuddled up next to him as soon as he was settled. She ran her hands over his chest, and she could tell that, even through his shirt, she was causing adolescent fires that had been long smothered to flare up in him for the first time.

"Rinoa," Squall growled through clenched teeth, attempting to maintain control, "don't you think you might be going a bit fast? We only had our first kiss about an hour ago."

Rinoa kissed him in response, and she smiled triumphantly against his lips as she felt his resolve break and give in to her wishes. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Squall whispered without even breaking the kiss.

"No." Rinoa teased. "You're allowing yourself to give in. However, I can tell why you would think that I'm using my powers to seduce you."

Another growl sounded in Squall's chest as he pulled her even closer to him, but this growl sounded more possessive, rather than strained. Rinoa gasped when she felt him flip his tongue against her lower lip, and she eagerly granted him permission, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. The feeling of her tongue warring against his only served to heighten his arousal.

Rinoa mewled in surprise and pleasure as Squall's hands began to explore her body, and his lips soon left hers and began travelling down her jaw and then to her neck. As he tentatively kissed her collarbone, he also teased it with his teeth. While her Knight continued to arouse the skin at the base of her neck, his sorceress busied herself with the task of getting rid of his shirt. Both of them hated the fact that his lips had to leave her skin, even for the second it took for her to pull his shirt over his head, but as soon as the layer was discarded, Squall returned the favor, leaving a blue bra as the only thing covering Rinoa's chest.

In an attempt to respect his lady, Squall moved his hands to Rinoa's waist, but she wasn't having any of that. She grabbed Squall's right hand and pulled it up so that he was now cupping her right breast through her bra. The raven-haired beauty gave a small squeak of surprise as her lover gently flipped her over so that her back was pressed into the bed, and he was looking down at her and straddling her hips.

Rinoa began to use the mattress to her advantage, and she wriggled her torso slightly so that her bra slipped even further down, so that, eventually, it was barely covering took this as his cue, and when she arched her back, her lion reached around underneath her and let his long fingers unhook the clasp of her bra. The shoulder straps held the bra on, and Rinoa was more than eager to slide the straps down, but she was unable to, due to the fact that Squall was pinning her arms to her sides.

A low rumble sounded in Squall's chest, and Rinoa realized that he was, again, laughing. "Impatient, aren't we?" he asked.

Rinoa was about to answer, but just before she could say,Squall's lips and tongue fluttered across the top of her left breast, and whatever the girl was about to say was lost as she moaned in pleasure from the contact. Once again, she squirmed against Squall's hold, and this time, he relented, leaning back and allowing her to sit up, even though he did not shift his legs from their current position.

Before she sat up in order to slide her bra off, she lifted her hips so that her heated core pressed against his arousal, and she was rewarded with a rather loud groan from the man above barely managed to smirk with her success before Squall pulled her up and quickly recaptured her lips and explored her cavern again. He massaged her arms, and as he did so, he hooked the shoulder straps of her bra on his thumbs and pulled them down one at a time. As he drew down the second strap, he tossed it to the side and let it join their shirts on the floor.

When they pulled apart, Rinoa's usually ivory skin was absolutely crimson from her blush. This was the first time she had done anything of this sort, and she crossed her arms over her chest, looked down, and turned away slightly in the hopes to shield herself from Squall's gaze. However, Squall gently grasped her shoulders and turned her towards him. He was clearly begging her to trust him with his eyes, and, after a moment, she took her arms away and moved her hands to Squall's chest. She slowly lifted his Griever chain over his head and placed in on her bedside table before she ran her hands overhis near-perfect physique; pausing when she reached the only spot, on his right shoulder, where his skin was not smooth. After a moment of thought, she realized that she had found the small vertical scar which was the evidence of Edea's Ice Strike limit break. Rinoa shivered slightly, partly because of what Squall had begun doing to her breasts, but partly because she remembered that horror that she had felt when she saw him fall with the Ice Strike still lodged in his body. She gently kissed the scar and felt a shudder run through Squall's body. She grinned at the reaction that she had gotten, and she moved her lips back to the raised skin, and this time, she ran her tongue over the mark, and she also gently nipped it.

Squall gave an exclamation of surprise when he felt her teeth graze his scar. His hands slipped from where he had been teasing her breasts and he clenched the sheets of her bed. Rinoa smirked at him, and then she shifted slightly, making it so that they were now both lying on their sides. Squall pretended to give her a look of slight annoyance, but in truth, he was very pleased with this new position, since now, he had better access to her beautiful chest. He began to resume gently fondling her right breast, before he kissed her collarbone again, and then he began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses all the way down to thevalley between her breasts. Rinoa moaned loudly and wove her fingers loosely into his hair in order to keep his ministrations focused on her chest.

Squall drew his right arm from underneath Rinoa's body andonce again began to massage her left breast. Rinoa began to make needy whimpers in the back of her throat as he rolled her now-hardened nipple between his graceful fingers, but she let loose another loud moan when she felt his mouth around the erect peak of her right breast. Her breathy worship continuedwithout relent as he bit, sucked on, pulled at, and twisted her nipples. After a few moments, he moved the focus of his mouth's attention to her left breast, and he allowed his other hand to continue toying with her right breast.

By now, both of them could not stand the heat that was steadily rising in their cores. Rinoa began to wriggle her hips, signaling to Squall that she was ready to move to the next stage. Her Knight lifted his head from her chest and looked her in the was nearly begging him to take her, so he slowly, almost reverently, unbuttoned her skirt and then he took great pains to remove all clothes from her lower body in one movement. As he looked at her hourglass-shaped body, completely bare to him, Rinoa flushed so heavily that even the tops of her breasts turned a deep scarlet. She suddenly became very nervous and shifted uncomfortably; crossing her legs to shield her nether regions from his view.

"Rinoa…"

His sorceress did not answer verbally, but she did open her eyes again. Squall leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Rinoa, you're beautiful."

His breath tickled her earlobe and a deep shudder ran through her whole body. When she felt his hand stroke her navel and continue to quest lower, she couldn't help but arch her back and spread her legs as wide as they would go, welcoming his touch. Her nimble fingers reached up and she managed to undo all of his belts. A tremor ran through Squall's body and he groaned as her fingers brushed over his erection. Rinoa grinned before continuing to make quick work of his pants and boxers. As he kicked free of the garments, her hands began to flutter over his masculinity, which elicited even more groans from her grinned, knowing that, like her, he was still a virgin. That didn't surprise her in the slightest.

By that time, Squall's hand had reached her inner thighs. Rinoa instinctively bucked her hips when she felt his fingers brush against her clit. She knew that her folds were already sopping wet and blazing hot, and Squalls fingers were only making her hotter and wetter.

Suddenly, her lion stopped, and Rinoa moaned at the lack of motion. The reason was because Squall's fingers had brushed against her swollen pearl, and the fact that she was still a virginsurprised him, especially taking in the fact that she had previously being in a relationship with Squall's rival, Seifer, Squall had thought that the other gunblade master would have bedded her at least once.

"Seifer never got this far?" he asked.

Rinoa smirked. "Only in his most twisted dreams!" she whispered.

The man above her returned her smirk before quickly resuming his ministrations. His sorceress squirmed at first, but as he swirled his fingers inside her harder and faster, she was positively writhing in pleasure and moaning out his name. After a few more minutes of nearly torturous pleasure, Rinoa couldn't help but shout out Squall's name, arch her back, and release.

She lay back on her bed, panting, and sweat poured off her body. Squall didn't remove his fingers from inside of her, and, judging by the look on his face, he didn't plan to any time soon. He waited a moment before beginning again, and he seemed to love watching her writhe, because his caresses to her clit and her pearl were certainly causing her to do just that.

Just before she came for a second time, he ripped his fingers out from inside her. Rinoa gasped and twisted as she saw him painstakingly lick her juices off his fingers. He froze at her taste, savoring her vanilla and cinnamon flavor.

Her legs reached up and wrapped around his torso as he looked at her. She raised her arms above her head and crossed her wrists as if they were bound. "Claim me!" she begged. "Please!"

Squall nodded before leaning over her; his mouth once again trapped her kiss-swollen lips and their tongues entwined in a serpentine dance for the third time that night. One of his hands flew up to restrain her hands, while his other hand went back tofondle her breasts. He gently stroked her breasts and nipples for a few moments to soothe her before coming down and taking her as his.

Rinoa's eyes widened when she felt him enter her. She would have screamed, but his lips and tongue were as effective in gagging her as if he had tied a piece of cloth over her mouth, and the only sound that escaped her was a slightly pained hands flailed in his grasp, but his grip was as unbreakable as an iron manacle. Her walls stretched painfully at first, but after a few moments, she began to want more.

Squall pulled his lips away, but he remained inside her. "You all right?" he asked.

His angel could hardly answer with how hard she was gasping for air, but she nodded her head and just barely managed to respond, "Yeah."

Squall let go of her hands so that he could use both of his tograsp her sweat-slick hips. He drew back and began thrusting in and out of her, and as he did so, he felt her hands clawing at his back, eventually to the point where he could feel blood mixing with the sweat that was rolling off him. The girl wriggled her body so that she could get into a more comfortable position, and both of them blushed when his hands ended up gripping her backside. However, she stopped shifting, and the look on her face clearly begged him not to move his hands, so he didn't.

As Squall thrust harder and deeper into her, Rinoa's moans grew louder and louder until, with one final shout of his name, she was sent over the edge in an explosive climax. When he felt herwalls tighten around him, his own orgasm was triggered, and with one final thrust, he spilled over into her.

When the wave finally passed by, Squall withdrew and collapsed to the side, making sure that he wouldn't crush Rinoa. Both of them were panting heavily, and their sweat soaked the sheets of Rinoa's bed. After a moment, both of them realized that, during their activities, they had kicked the blankets off ontothe floor. Squall reached down, picked up one of the quilts, and threw it over their bodies. Rinoa pulled herself closer to him and gently wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Gil for your thoughts?" she teased.

Another low chuckle sounded in her lion's chest, and she felt him press his lips to her hair. "I'm wishing that I had gotten monophobia the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Rinoa laughed quietly. "Does that mean you'll start spending more time around others?"

"No." Squall responded. "It means I'm going to be spending more time around you."


End file.
